just how sharp her claws were
by roxygoth
Summary: takes place during 'why i hate the gym' Ava and Peter set out to find Danny.


Hey Roxy Goth again. I got this fan-fic idea after watching 'why I hate the gym'. It occurred to me they didn't show Ava and Peter actually finding Danny. So I wrote my version.

this could be taken as tiger-fist, but wasn't intended that way.

I do not own USM in any way shape or form.

The first bit is from the episode.

"Think he'll be back with a different face?" White Tiger asked Spiderman after watching Taskmaster disappear out the window.

"He knows what he's up against, if he shows whatever face he has round here again."

"Yeah, cos he got schooled!" Flash chortled.

"Yeah, still not working."

"Yeah, no, whatever you say spider man."

"Don't you think we should look for Danny?" Tiger said, pointedly.

"Right, yeah, er, you two, go wait outside." Spiderman instructed Flash and Harry.

"Whatever you say Spiderman." Flash grinned, dragging Harry with him.

"Now, why can't he hang onto my every word when I'm Peter Parker?"

White Tiger frowned and then yelled after Flash and Harry. "Wait up!" they turned. "Where'd you last see Danny?"

"He was in the science corridor." Harry answered, before being pulled away by an impatient Flash.

"That's better, now we don't waste time searching the entire school. Come on."

As they ran down the corridor Spiderman suddenly stopped outside Coulson's office. "Ah, I suppose one of us should set Coulson free huh?"

"Well since you offered." White Tiger carried on down the corridor.

"I wasn't offering!"

"He's in his tightey-whities! I'm not going in there!"

"You think I don't know that? Why do you think I don't want to?"

"Just do it." Ava turned a corner before Peter could argue with her further. Entering Coulson's office he had the irritated principle/super-spy down and safe within minutes.

"Thanks spider-man."

"I know, I'm amazing, just put your clothes back on, kay?"

Ava meanwhile was going frantic with worry she was standing in the middle of the science corridor, where was he? Maybe Harry had made a mistake it was dark after all. Even so she was worried, Danny wasn't taken down easily and had a brilliant habit of getting up and carrying on, which was very helpful in the super-hero life. So the fact he hadn't put in an appearance worried her. "Danny! DANNY! Daniel Rand if you don't answer me, right this second…"

Just then she heard a soft voice. "Ava?" it was Danny who had suddenly materialised at the end of the corridor.

"Danny! Are you alright? What happened? Oh, I'll kill taskmaster if he hurt you!"

Danny gave a small smile. "I'm fine, just a bit dazed."

"What happened?"

So Danny explained how he'd been cut off from Flash and Harry and left to fight the taskmaster; how the taskmaster copied all of his moves so well that Danny could even see a little bit of his chi energy in the taskmaster, how he'd been grabbed by the scruff of his tee-shirt punched in the stomach and then thrown into a locker. How he'd then got back up lunged at the taskmaster and been simply thrown to the floor.

"After that I guess I must have hit my head or something because I blacked out. I came to I'm guessing about five minutes ago, tried to find you guys, but felt so dizzy I had to sit down and do some meditating to gather my thoughts. Then I heard your voice and figured I better show myself before you had a breakdown." He said the last part teasingly, causing ava to fight a smile as she said in a mock- annoyed way.

"Breakdown? Me? You should know by now I don't do breakdowns."

"Well, hysterics then."

"Excuse me! I don't do hysterics either."

"Well then what would you call that then?"

"Concern, although god knows why, you're so infuriating…."

Danny was about to make a come-back when Spiderman appeared with a now fully-dressed Coulson. "Ah, Daniel, are you're alright? Spiderman told me what happened."

"never confuse a single defeat with a final defeat"

"What?"

"Chill out Coulson, I'm fine."

"Hey there's reporters at the front of the school! Let's go say hi!" Spiderman exclaimed, peering out the window.

"Not without changing out of the costumes first."

"Well, obviously I meant after."

Walking outside Ava watched Danny, he seemed fine, and she couldn't see any bleeding and he obviously didn't have concussion, so that was good.

However, if taskmaster ever threatened/hurt one of her friends again, well, he'd find out just how sharp her claws were.


End file.
